


Peace at Last

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mandalorian whump, Whump, injured mandalorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: It has been a year since the battle on Nevarro and Din Djarin has still yet to find the child's own kind. They are being hunted however and so the Mandalorian needs the help of old friends if he is to make the child safe.First FanFic on this site. Hope you enjoy!
Comments: 26
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on here. This is a story I have been thinking about and writing for a little while. Please do let me know if you like it!

The Mandalorian looked down at the little bundle in his arms. The child had changed little in the year it had been since he was last on Navarro, its smiling face looking up at him full of innocence. Much had happened in the last year but he was yet to find the world from where this child was from. His attention was then grabbed by the bang of the bay door of his ship slamming shut.

‘Back where we started.’ he said as he set off, the crunch of dirt beneath his boot filling the otherwise silent air.

The town came slowly into view and the air was then filled with the bustle of daily life. Children's Laughter and men’s shouting as they try to flog their wares. The Mandalorian looked around at the many people that filled the streets, their gazes setting upon him as he passed them by. He came to the cantina that had a year ago almost become where he met his end. Images of the explosion that nearly snuffed him out flashed in his mind. Shaking his head he walked through the door and was greeted by Cara’s face smiling at him.

‘Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.’ she said as she gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder ‘Child is still with you I see.’

‘It’s good to see you to Cara.’ he replied, amusement touched his tone.

‘Come’ she said as she placed her hand on his back and guided him towards a booth where Greef Karga was already sat.

‘Mando!’ he said loudly ‘it’s good to see you old friend! Come back for your next job?’

‘No I came for Cara, I need her help with something.’

Cara looked at him with a mixture of confusion and intrigue.

‘What can I help you with?’ she quizzed, her eyes fixed on him.

He placed the child on the bench beside him and leant towards her, one arm resting the table in front of them.

‘We are being hunted.’ he started, glancing at the child he was giggling away beside him ‘Moff Gideon is alive.’

‘How is that possible, we saw his ship crash.’ said Greef Karga as he looked at them both with disbelief.

‘I don’t know. I have spent the last year attempting to find the Child’s people, return him to his family but he has been right behind me every step of the way.’

‘He’ll be coming here again!’ spat Greef Karga ‘We’d cleaned this town of Imps and you lure them back.'

‘I gave them the slip on Jakku but it won’t take long for them to figure out where I’ve gone.’ Replied the Mandalorian.

‘What can I do to help?’ pushed Cara, her expression replaced with one of determination.

‘I need to end this. The child will never be safe whilst Gideon is hunting him.’ Replied Mando as he shifted in his seat ‘Lure him out to somewhere open, free of civilians and end this once and for all.’

‘He will have amassed an army by now, how do you plan to defeat him?’ Quizzed Greef Karga.

‘I will send a message telling him to come alone, I will offer to hand the child over in return for my freedom.’

‘He won’t buy it.’ said Cara, shaking her head as she sat back against the thinly padded cushion behind her back.

‘We have no other options. We can’t keep running, there's not many places left to flee too.’ He finished, his gaze drifting down to the child that was now watching him with his big brown eyes.

‘I’ll help you.’ Replied Cara, slapping his knee before downing her drink.

‘Aye so will I. I will engage the help of some trusted Guild members, just in case you need some backup.’ finished Greef.

Din Djarin nodded at them in appreciation and then proceeded to pick up the child to leave. 'The Razor Crest is a little way out in the desert, didn’t want to draw attention. I will await you there.’

‘I’ll come with you now buddy. Finished my drink anyway.’ said Cara as she slammed her flagon on the table and stood also.

‘I will be with you with a handful of hunters by sundown. We should leave Navarro as soon as we can.’ said Greef, raising his flagon in cheers before taking another swig.

The duo nodded at the man and left, trekking back to the ship as fast as their legs could take them. The Razor Crest came into view and they both breathed a small sigh of relief that there was no surprise waiting for them there. They swiftly boarded the ship and went about getting themselves comfortable as they waited for Greef to meet them.

They passed the time in the way they had done in the past, arm wrestling and comparing stories of their past exploits but as the day faded into night they prepared for Kargon’s arrival.

‘Do you think you’ll be able to defeat him?’ Quizzed Cara as she looked at the Mandalorian from her seat in the cockpit ‘I mean he almost killed you last time your paths crossed.’

Din Djarin didn’t answer but returned her gaze, memories of that day running through his mind, the pain, the fear. He knew he was going to die yet all the training that he had received hadn’t prepared him. He could hide his fear behind his helmet and that's why when Cara had held him as he bled to death, she hadn’t seen the tears welling up in his eyes. He remembered the heat that came from the blast that had almost been the end of him, his world had gone black and he had come to whilst Cara had dragged his limp form to safely as she pleaded for him to stay with her. The way she looked at him, the tears in her eyes as she tried to convince him he wasn’t a dead man, no one had looked at him that way before. He was dragged from his reverie by loud banging against the loading bay door.

‘Greef’s here.’ stated Cara as she leapt from her seat to greet him, with the Mandalorian close behind her.

The door lowered and the man came into view with three others at his side.

‘I’ve brought some trusted men with me as promised.’ he said as he clambered onto the ship, puffing from what Din Djarin could only assume was from a brisk walk to the ship.

‘Right we should leave. I have lingered here too long already.’

‘Where are you planning on meeting him?’ asked Cara

‘I will tell him to meet us on Tatooine. There is a lot of open space on that planet so there will be fewer chances of civilians getting caught in the crossfire.’ replied the Mandalorian as he turned to head back to the ship controls. ‘I will record the message now, you must stay quiet so he has no clue of your presence.’

The group nodded in response and with the that the Mandalorian headed back to the cockpit in order to execute his plan. He just hoped that it would work.

§

The sands from Tatooine’s desert swirled around them as they landed in the co-ordinates that Din Djarin had supplied. As the Razor Crest landed the Mandalorian was greeted by the sight of Moff Gideon standing in front in front of his TIE fighter. Clearly, he had managed to source another after his original one was destroyed in their last encounter. Din could feel his heart racing, he looked down and the Child in his pram who was babbling away as he sucked on the charm the Mandalorian had given him to take care of a year ago. He slowly stood, scooping the child up in his arms he headed to the loading bay where the others still lay in waiting. Cara smiled as Din came into view.

‘Be careful.’ she said as she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

‘Stay low. Moff Gideon cannot know you are here. Await my signal.’

They gave him a brief nod in response and slunk out of sight. The Mandalorian fought to keep his breathing under control as the bay door lowered. He closed the lid on the pram and had it follow him a little farther behind as he walked down the ramp and towards the Imperial officer.

‘Clever place to request a meeting.’ Moff Gideon stated as Din Djarin came into earshot.

The Mandalorian did not answer him, just stood there. They stood in silence for a short while, nothing but stares passed between them but someone had to make the first move.

‘I see you have brought the Child. You must be desperate.’ he stated as he smirked at Din.

The Mandalorian look at him with confusion, his head tilting as he waited for an explanation to Gideon's statement.

‘I would have thought it goes against your honour to surrender a foundling to the Empire.’ he replied, his face stern.

Still, Din Djarin remained silent, his heart in his throat as he waited for his moment. He flexed his hand at his side, fighting hard nor to grab his blaster and shoot him now but he knew that Moff Gideon was a fast shot too and he couldn’t risk the child getting hurt.

‘I have heard stories that you are a man of few words, but utter silence was not what I was expecting.’ Moff Gideon continued ‘I also heard that you have come to care for this child and so I knew this was probably a trap.’

Din’s heart started to race now, his hand coming to rest on his blaster.

‘Trap?’ questioned the Mandalorian, his voice faltering.

‘Did you really think I would come here to meet you and not bring some backup?’ he finished as around a dozen Stormtroopers emerged from behind his TIE fighter.

‘I brought some of my own.’ Replied Din Djarin as Cara, Greef and his Hunters came into view.

‘6 against 13, doesn’t seem like a fair fight.’ said Gideon as he smirked at them all.

‘I like those odds.’ Replied Din Djarin as he pulled out his blaster

Gideon let out a laugh as the Stormtroopers began to fire. The Mandalorian motioned the pram out of the firing line and blasted the Trooper that tried to reach for it. Turning he saw Moff Gideon ploughing towards him. His blaster drawn he shot at Din, but it hit his armour and only caused the Mandalorian to stumble a little. Din sprinted towards him and the two began to exchange blows. The Mandalorian grabbed Gideon’s shoulder and knocked his blaster from his grasp. The fighting around them quietened and they both looked around to see the ground scattered with the bodies of Stormtroopers.

‘You’ve lost Gideon.’ said the Mandalorian, his gaze returning the officer in front of him.

‘Perhaps.’ he replied as he smirked at Din.

Suddenly an unfamiliar sound erupted and Din Djarin felt a burning pain in his belly.

‘NO!’ shouted Cara as Din looked down to see a black flickering blade protruding from his stomach.

Gideon powered his sabre down and the Mandalorian fell to his knees. He heard a blaster sound and Gideon fell dead in front of him. His lifeless brown eyes staring back at him as Din felt darkness tug at him. It was done. The child would be safe. He was happy to die knowing that he had made that happen. He felt himself falling but he did not hit that ground, his head fell back and Cara came into view. Her eyes brimmed with tears as he held him.

‘Come on its just a scratch.’ she said as she placed his arm over her shoulder.

She slowly stood bringing him to his feet too which expelled a yell of pain from him and his legs gave way beneath him.

‘Someone help me.’ she shouted as she held his fading form in her arms.

Two of the hunters Greef had brought along came and took him from her, carrying him quickly to the ship and leaving her where she stood. She stared at the few drops of blood that stained the sand where he had lay, why wasn’t there more blood?

‘Come, Cara, he needs you.’ said Greef as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from where she stood.

She complied but her eyes were still fixed on the blood until it disappeared from her sight. She jogged onto the ship and fell to her knees at the Mandalorian’s side. His breathing was laboured and his body completely still. She inspected the wound and found that it had been cauterised by the blade Gideon had used. The child babbled in his pram and she wondered if it could save him. He had saved Greef Karga so surely he could do the same for Din? The Child jumped out of his pram and she watched him as he waddled to the Mandalorian side, his ears down and his expression sad.

‘He’ll heal him! Come on baby heal him.’ pleaded Karga but the child did not.

Din stirred and let out a pained cry as the world came rushing back to him. He writhed on the floor as the agony flowed through him like molten lava.

‘Shhhh calm, breathe.’ said Cara as she held him by his shoulders to try and still him.

‘The Pain.’ was all he could say before he screamed again, the sound causing everyone to flinch.

‘I know buddy but you'll be fine.’ she said, but she knew she wasn’t convincing anyone not even herself.

His body stilled and his breathing calmed but it remained laboured. He turned his head to see the child looking at him. It waddled to his side and lead down against him, babbling to itself as it closed its large eyes. Din lifted his hand and placed it on the child's head. It brought him comfort as he felt the numbing abyss tugging at his mind. He fought hard against it but its grasp was too strong and so Din’s body went limp and his hand dropped to the floor.

‘Mando?’

‘No, come on buddy stay with me.’ pleaded Cara as she shook him but he did not wake


	2. Chapter 2

They all sat there in silence for some time, staring at the lifeless form in front of them. If it weren't for the raspy breathing coming through the Mandalorian's Modulator you would have thought him dead.

‘Come on we need to get him to a healer, there must be a town nearby’ stated Cara as she tried to calm her shaky voice.

‘Aye, there must be.’ Stated Greef as he turned to the three bounty hunters he had brought ‘Any of you able to fly this?’

‘Yes sir.’ one answered, stepping towards the ladder that led up to the cockpit.

‘Good, as for you two. Go find some bedding and see if we can make our friend here more comfortable.’ they both nodded at their boss and slipped out of view.

‘I will help Brind up in the cockpit, two eyes are better than one.’ he continued as he gave Cara a friendly slap on her arm.

Then there were three. Cara went about unfastening Din’s belt and pulled up his jerkin, bringing the extent of his injuries to light. She was surprised to find that his skin was a beautiful tan colour, not at all what she had imagined. The wound had indeed been more or less cauterised from the blade that Gideon had used. The skin around the wound, however, was starting to darken which meant he was most likely bleeding internally and she knew that they were most definitely running out of time. The Mandalorian started to cough violently and so the shock trooper rolled him on his side as his body was wracked with them. She noticed something dripping from the bottom of his visor, touching she brought her fingers up to see they were coated in blood.

‘Oh no.’ she said as she started to shake.

The two other hunters came back with blankets and thinly stuff pillows and with Cara’s help, they attempted to make Din Djarin more comfortable. Once they were done they headed to the cockpit to join their fellow guild members. Time seemed to pass by painfully slowly and Cara could hear her friend’s breathing getting slower and slower. They needed to find a healer and soon otherwise he was going to die right here on the floor of his ships cargo hold. Greef climbed swiftly down the ladder that leads to the cockpit, his expression was hard to read as he walked towards his companions.

‘We have found a town. I and the hunters I have brought with me will go in search of a healer.’ he stated matter of factly as they felt the Razor Crest touch down.

‘Hurry, I don’t think he can hold out much longer.’ said Cara, her tone was starting to sound desperate.

Greef nodded and waited for the last of his hunters to make their way down the ladder. They lowered the bay door and sprinted out quickly towards the town that to Cara was little more than twinkling lights in the distance. She hoped they would return quickly as she knew that each minute they were gone, Din was closer to death. He began to stir which took both Cara and the child by surprise, his hand grasping at the air, clearly, he was looking for the child.

‘The kid?’ He said in a panicked tone and Cara took his hand in hers in an attempt to calm him.

‘He’s right here.’ she said as the child waddled into his protector's view.

The Mandalorian allowed his head to lay back down on the pillow beneath it, his body relaxing.

‘Greef and the others have gone in search of a healer.’ the shock trooper stated, still holding his hand.

‘I’m that bad huh?’ He joked, but he knew that from the fact his mouth was coated in blood, his situation was pretty dire.

‘Nah I think you’re okay but what do I know.’ she joked back, attempting a smile to lighten the mood.

Her response elicited a small chuckle from him that then became a vicious coughing fit. She rolled him on his side again and waited for the coughing to pass.

‘Not to self, don't make you laugh’ she stated as she rolled him back onto his back.

That last fit had ebbed almost all his remaining strength from him. Blood stained his chin and dribbled down his cheek before soaking into his hair.

‘Gideon, I saw him fall… is he?’

‘Yes, Moff Gideon is dead.” Answered Cara as she placed a comforting hand on his Cuirass.

He could sense that breathing was becoming more and more difficult for him. Darkness was starting to claw at his mind and tempt him it into its waters. His eyes became heavy and his head started to loll drawing the attention of Cara.

‘Oh hey buddy stay awake.’ she said as she shook him ‘They won’t be long come on, just hold on for a little longer.’ she pleaded.

He couldn’t comply however and he allowed himself to slip into the depths of nothingness. Din’s body went limp and Cara shook him more vigorously now in an attempt to rouse him. She stopped for a moment to gain her composure and that's when she realised there was something missing.

‘No.’ she said and fumbled about on his neck in an attempt to find a pulse ‘Come on Mando breath!!’ she begged as she continued to try and find a pulse but there was nothing.

‘No… no no no no no.’ she said as she unfastened his armour and pulled it all away so just his undershirt was left, she knew Din wouldn’t be happy about this but this wasn't what she considered a warriors death either.

She started compressions on his chest, counting under her breath before stopping to see if he was breathing again. Nothing. She repeated it over and over as the child watched in horror.

‘Come on stay with me.’ she shouted as she resorted to banging his chest with her fist.

She didn’t stop, even when the loading bay door lowered and Greef came into view. No longer accompanied by his hunters but instead a doctor and his droid.

‘Cara what's going on?’ he said as he saw what she was doing.

‘He’s not breathing.’ she sobbed as she continued to bang on his chest.

‘Let me through' said the doctor as they dropped to the Mandalorian’s side.

‘He pulled something from his pack and after lifting Din’s undershirt further up, began attaching wires to his bare chest.

‘What are you doing?’ she questioned as she watched the healer work.

‘I am going to shock his heart and hope it starts it again’ he stated plainly ‘Move back’

Cara complied and watched as the doctor pressed a button on the device in his hands which caused the Mandalorian’s body to arch as the electricity coursed through him. Still nothing so the doctor waited a few seconds and shocked him again. This time they were rewarded with quiet raspy breathing through Din’s modulator. The doctor then pulled out a new device, this one smaller and began to wave it over the Mandalorian’s still form.

‘He’s got massive internal bleeding, what did this to him?’ Quizzed the doctor, not taking his eyes off of his patient.

‘He was pierced by some sort of blade but not like any blade I’d ever seen before. It cauterised his wound.’ She replied.

‘How is that even possible?’ said the healer as he looked up at her.

She could now answer him. She had heard the stories of lightsabers but they didn’t fit the description of what she’d seen.

‘I need to operate but he’s too unstable to move. I can operate here but I cannot promise that infection won’t set in, my droid and I will do all we can for him.’

‘No droids.’ said Greef suddenly ‘He doesn't like droids.’

‘Who is to assist me if I can’t use my droid.?’ Quizzed the doctor, not happy with this predicament.

‘I will.’ Continued Greef, he had a little experience with healing.

‘Fine.’ spat the doctor before turning to look at his droid. ‘Head back to the town. I will meet you there as soon as I can.’

The droid said nothing just turned and left, his heavy metal step reverberating through the ship.

‘Right I need you and the child to leave. I can’t work with all these eyes on me. I will come to fetch you when I’m done.’ Stated the doctor as he turned his gaze to Cara and the child.

She scooped the child up in her arms and carried him carefully up the ladder and into the cockpit where they sat for hours. After a while the child had drifted off to sleep, leaving Cara alone with her thoughts. She wondered if he would make it and if he didn’t, had he wiped out every threat the child was in danger of? Her thoughts became dark as she allowed herself to dwell on the idea that Din might not make it through his operation. She was yanked from that darkness by Greef appearing in the now open doorway.

‘He pulled through.’ he stated, his brow glistening with sweat.

Cara didn’t say a word, just leapt from her seat, sliding down the ladder and landing with a thump causing the doctor to jump. She walked slowly towards her friend who now lay there, helmet still in place but his belly now adorned a large blood-stained bandage around his middle.

‘He’s a fighter your friend.’ he stated as he started to gather his things ‘I have done all I can for him. Now it's down to him to continue fighting. He’s not out of the woods but he has a better chance than he did 5 hours ago.

‘Thank you’ she said as she nodded at him in acknowledgement ‘How much for your services?' she said as she reached for her coin purse.’

‘I have already been paid.’ he stated and with that, he left.

Cara lowered herself to the ground beside the Mandalorian and watched the uneven rise and fall of this chest as he breathed. All they could do now was pray. Pray that he would be able to fight off anything else that might be thrown at him. She realised that the doctor had left them no medicine and so she hoped that for Din’s sake he wouldn’t need any. Greef came down the ladder having cleaned himself up from Din’s surgery.

‘Did it go smoothly?’ she asked, not sure where the question had come from.

‘I would be lying if I said it did.’ Replied Greef as he came to stand next to Cara ‘He had to shock him twice more as he stopped breathing. The second time I didn’t think he was going to bring him back but he did.’

Cara kept her eyes locked on the Mandalorian. Not wanted to show her tears to her boss.

‘He’s a fighter though, he’ll pull through.’ the man finished as he sat down on one of the benches that lined the walls.

‘He has to.’ She muttered under her breath ‘Where's the little one?’ she said changing the subject.

‘Still, sound asleep. Didn’t want to wake him.’ he stated.

‘Mando will want to see him when he wakes… could you fetch him.’

Greef nodded before heading back up the ladder. Once she was sure he was out of earshot she allowed herself to sob into her hands, the emotions of the situation becoming too hard to bottle up.

‘Who died?’ said a weak voice and Cara looked up to see Din looking at her.

‘You almost did.’ She said as wiped away her tears.

‘You removed my armour?’

‘Well pretty hard to save your life with it on.’ she jested, a small smile crossing her lips ‘Your helmet remained on.’

‘Thank you.’ he replied, nodding at her slightly in appreciation ‘Wheres the baby?’

‘I’ve asked Greef to fetch him, he’ll be back in a moment.’ she replied

Not a second later Greef came into view, holding in his arms a now very much awake child as he descended the ladder. He walked to Din’s side and placed it down beside him.

‘Hi you little whomp rat.’ he said as it babbled away happily at him.

‘You need rest’ said Cara as she leant against the metal bay wall behind her.

Din had already slipped into unconsciousness again and the child lay down beside him. Cara smiled at them and allowed her own eyes to flutter close. Everything was going to be okay now.

Or was it.

\-----

Let us know what your thought :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so happy you guys are enjoying this story. The whumpage isn't over yet. Here's some more. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Days passed into night and the Mandalorian slept. Cara and Greef took it in turns to watch the child and Din, they had moved the ship to a more remote area on the planet so that they didn’t attract unwanted attention. The baby spent much of its time huddled against its protector, squealing in protest whenever Cara and Greef picked him up to feed him. This time it was Cara’s turn to watch the Duo. She leant against the metal wall of the cargo hold, cleaning her blaster but one eye was always on her charges. The Mandalorian started to shiver which grabbed her attention immediately and she moved to grab another blanket. 

‘You cold buddy.’ she said but she received no response. 

Her expression changed to one of concern as she walked over to her companion with the blanket in hand. Kneeling down beside him she went to lay it over him when she felt the heat that radiated off of him. 

‘Oh no.’ she said as she lived his shirt slightly and placed her hand on his burins skin ‘GREEF’ she screamed as her breathing quickened. 

The man quickly descended down the ladder and ran to her side, his eyes tired, clearly, she had just woken him. 

‘Whats wrong? 

‘He’s burning up.’ she said, her voice wobbling as she tried to keep herself together. 

Greef swallowed thickly, unsure of what to do. His eyes scanned their surroundings for any sign of medical supplies, the Mandalorian had to have something. 

‘He hasn’t got any medicine. Trust me I looked.’ she said as she leaned over Din, one hand on each shoulder as she tried to shake him awake ‘Come on Mando wake up.’

She shook him viciously but he did not wake, his breathing coming in short laboured breathes. Cara’s heart started to thump against her ribs as she began to panic. 

‘We need to get his fever down or he’ll die!’ she spat as she sat back, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to hide her tears. 

‘I could fetch the healer again?’ Questioned Greef as he looked at her with a panicked expression. 

‘Perhaps but I don’t trust that we won’t be met with an ambush. The Empire will be looking for us and he could not wait to get off of this ship.’ 

‘He did leave in rather a rush.’ he conceded ‘so what do we do?’ 

‘Do you have any healers you trust on Navarro?’ 

‘No, anyone I know is only in it for themselves.’ he replied in a defeated tone. 

‘What about the Mandalorian Covert? Do you think that his friend is still there?’ 

‘No idea! I haven’t been down there since the battle. Until that day we weren’t aware that there was a Covert in the sewers.’ Replied Greef. 

‘Well what other choice do we have?’ she spat as she looked at him angrily ‘We will fly back to Navarro and hope that she’s still there! Otherwise, we will have to put our faith in one of your crooked allies.’ 

‘Ok.’ nodded Greef as he stood and climbed back up the ladder. 

‘Just hold on buddy.’ she said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder ‘we’re going to get you help.’ 

The engines of the ship roared to life and she braced herself and the child as they lifted off the ground. It was over a day’s flight to Navarro and she wasn't sure how long Din had. His body shook as the fire in his veins raged. She peeled off his gloves, and unbuttoned his shirt, hoping that that would help cool him a little. 

‘God I could really do with taking that helmet off.’ she said as she watched him shake in front of her. 

The child tugged at his shirt before looking at her with his big eyes. She gave him a weak smile and stroked the top of his wrinkled head. He chirped gleefully at that and then returned his gaze to the man who for arguments sakes, was now his father. Raising his little arms and closing his eyes he grunted and grumbled as he tried to heal him. 

‘Ah no little one I think that this would be a little hard for you to fix.’ she said as she pushed down his arms with her hand. 

Opening its eyes it started at his father's helmet, listening intently to the weak raspy breaths that came from it. 

As their journey went on the Mandalorian's fever worsened, and still he didn’t wake. Cara managed to find a bowl and a cloth and filled it with cold water which she used to mop any exposed skin she could reach in an attempt to help him cool down but it did little to help. 

‘You’ve got to fight this come on’ she pleaded as she mopped his chest, part of her hoped he’d respond in some way but still there was nothing. 

Noticing that the water had warmed up she decided to refresh it again. 

‘You watch him.’ she said to the child ‘I’ll be back in a moment.’ 

The child watched her climb up the ladder before turning his attention to his father. He sat there patiently, watching the Mandalorian as he slept. He noticed that his protector has stopped shaking. Pricking up his ears he listened closely, blocking out all the other sounds that filled the air. Din wasn’t breathing. His tugged urgently at his father's shirt but he didn’t stir. The child’s babbles became squeals and then cries. 

‘Whats wrong little one?’ Cara asked as she sprinted to their side. 

She looked at the child whose eyes were starting to fill with tears as he continued to tug and Din’s shirt. 

‘What is it?’ she asked again as she looked at the child and then to Din, 

The child stopped squealing for a moment and that's when she realised. 

‘No no no…’ she said as she picked up the child and moved him to one side ‘Mando we’re almost there, just breath.’ she continued as she started compressions. 

She sobbed openly now as continued to do compressions, stopping now and then to see if he had drawn a breathe and then starting again when she saw that he hadn’t. Finally, he inhaled sharply, coughing as he continued to take shaky laboured breathes. 

‘Thats it buddy, just breath.’ she said as he placed her hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall. 

After a few moments, his coughing subsided and he calmed but he still didn't wake. Cara took a few shaky breathes herself as she tried to calm her racing mind. She couldn’t believe that in a few days she had seen Din almost die twice. She sat back, wiping her brow with her wrist and scraping away the tears and sat on her cheeks. Minutes turned to hours and finally, the engines changed their tune as they started to land. 

‘We’re here Mando. not long now just hold on,’ she said as they heard the bang of the landing gear hitting the floor. 

Greef scaled down the ladder opened the bay door. It was pitch black outside, very few people walked the streets, perfect for sneaking a sick Mandalorian to his covert. 

‘I’ll fetch a speeder, wait here.’ he said as he darted down the ramp and disappeared into the darkness. 

Cara watched and waited, one eye constantly watching Din Djarin, who shook more violently now from the fever that plagued him. After what felt like an age Greef Karga retuned with a speeder, the droid steering it beeped away as it waited. The man walked back up the ramp and worked with Cara to carry the Mandalorian to the speeder and place him on the back of it, along with the child. They then climbed into the back with their load and Greef instructed the Droid to take them to the Bazaar. The droid complied and dragged them through the quiet streets, stopping suddenly on the normally busy street. They managed to get Din and the child off the speeder and between the two of them gingerly carry him to the entrance of the sewers. The stairs were thin and windy, there was no way that they were both going to be able to walk him down them. 

‘We’ll have to carry him down.’ stated Cara as motioned for Greef to take hold of his legs. 

Greef did as he was told and they carefully carried Din down the shallow steps, the child hobbling behind them. Their ears were greeted by the sound of children laughing and people talking. They looked at each other, a little unsure of what they were going to walk in to. They made it to the base of the steps and were shocked to find the tunnel was full of Mandalorian’s. 

‘I thought they’d all left or died?’ Questioned Cara as she shifted slightly so that Greef could pick Din up on the other side. 

‘I suppose they came back.’ Said Greer as he shrugged at her. 

They caught the eye of one Mandalorian who walked up to them, hand on his blaster. 

‘Who are you?’ he questioned, his voice stern.

‘I’m Cara Dune and this is Greef Karga’ started Cara, her voice shaking a little ‘We have come to seek your help. This is Din Djarin, he is one of you and he is dying’ she finished. 

The Mandalorian looked over the unconscious warrior that the two were holding up. 

‘Where is his armour?’ he questioned, noting that Din was wearing nothing but his helmet and boots. 

‘We had to remove them in order to save him… He has now developed a fever and if he isn't treated soon he will die’ she spat, getting angrier and angrier by the second 

‘Follow me.’ he said, leading them down the dimly lit tunnel to somewhere that was a little more familiar to them. 

Above the archway was a skull of metal, and inside was a forge with a familiar face within. Stepping inside they were struck by the heat that radiated from the furnace. 

‘Welcome back.’ Said the Armourer plainly as she turned to face them ‘What happened to him?’ 

‘He was stabbed with a weapon I have never seen before, some sort of glowing black blade. A healer operated on him but he has developed a fever and we have no medicine to treat him.’ replied Cara, her desperation evident in her tone ‘please he’s dying.’ 

‘I see the child is still with him.’ 

The two looked down at the small green baby at their feet, both feeling guilty for forgetting he was with them. 

‘Yes Din Djarin has thus far not been able to locate his home planet’ Greef replied as he returned his gaze to the woman before him. 

‘Come, put him down over here.’ she said as she motioned them to a cot in the corner of the room. 

Carefully they laid him down. His skin was on fire, sweat soaking his clothes. The Armourer stood beside her kin and took in his fevered state. 

‘I will do all I can for him but the fever has taken a strong hold on him now.’ she started as she looked up at the two hunters ‘We must pray his fever breaks. If it does… he will live.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a little shorter than usual. Want to conclude this one in the next chapter. Hope this whets your appetite enough for what is coming.

Din Djarin shook violently on the sheets that Greef and Cara had laid him upon. Days had past and the fever ceased to break. The Mandalorian was weak now. The only sounds to escape his lips were pained moans as his body convulsed. The armourer had done all she could for him but he didn't seem to respond to any treatment she gave him. Cara sat at his side, his hand in hers as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her tired eyes. 

‘Come on Mando you have to fight.’ she said, swallowing hard as she stared straight at the figure that laid before her. 

Greef had retrieved his armour from the ship and it now leaned against the stone wall beside his cot. She stared at it as it glistened in the dim light of the forge. She wondered how all this time it had managed to protect him and yet when it had come down to it, it didn't provide him with the protection he needed to survive his final showdown with Gideon. 

‘You care for him greatly.’ said a voice, the armourer slinking out from the shadows. 

‘He has been a good friend to me.’ she replied. 

‘I think you care for him more than that.’ pushed the Mandalorian as she tilted her head. 

‘I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.’ 

‘It can never be.’ she continued as she lowered her head to look at Din. 

‘I am aware of that.’ Cara spat ‘We are friends, nothing more than that.’ 

She stood and walked out from the forge, stopping to spare one last glance at her dying companion and then to the armour who watched as she left.

‘I need a drink.’ she said as her eyes dropped to the ground ‘I will be back later to check how he is doing.’ 

Turning on her heels she stalked out of view, leaving the two Mandalorian warriors. The Armourer’s attention was drawn back to Din as a pained gasp escape his lips, his back arching. She sprinted to his side, pulling off her glove so that she could check his temperature. His skin was so hot she was amazed that he was still alive. She knew not what she could to to help him now, only what she could do to ease his passing. The child walked to his protector's side, placing his small hand on the Mandalorian’s.

‘How does he fare?’ came a deep voice. 

The armourer looked up to see one of the many fighters that lived within these dim walls. 

‘Not well,’ she stated as she placed her glove back on her hand ‘I am going to start to prepare something that will ease his passing.’ 

The child looked up at her then with sad eyes, did he understand what she was saying? It opened its mouth but no words left it, just babbles which was to be expected from a baby. 

‘Is there really no hope for him?’ the warrior asked, his head tilting to one side as he questioned her statement. 

‘I do not see why you care.’ she said coldly ‘not that long ago you referred to him as a coward.’ 

‘That was before he risked everything to save this foundling from the grip of the empire. He has earned my respect.’ the warrior replied, his gaze not wavering. 

‘No there is not much hope.’ she stated as she picked up an old helmet and placed it on the smelter to melt it down ‘his fever has raged for almost 3 days and shows no sign of breaking. This is the best thing I can do for him.’ 

Cara returned a few hours later with Greef Karga in tow. The man had visited often, no doubt to see if his best hunter was going to be out seeking bounties again. They entered the forge to the armourer readying herself to remove his helmet.

‘No what are you doing?’ said Cara as she pulled the Armourer off of him but the Mandalorian managed to escape the ex shocktrooper’s grasp. 

‘I have prepared something that will help Din Djarin move on peacefully.’ she replied as she pulled a glass vile from the bag at her hip.

‘You mean kill him?’ said Greef as he stepped closer towards the two women. 

‘Yes.’ 

‘You will do no such thing!’ Growled Cara as she went to swing for the armourer only to be stopped by two strong arms grabbing her from behind. 

‘You can’t’ said Greef as his expression merged into a mixture of confusion and grief. 

‘His fever is raging, seeping every last ounce of strength he has.’ She stated as she knelt again at his side ‘he will continue to suffer unless I do this.’ 

Placing the vile on the ground she placed a gloved hand on either side of his helmet, and slowly started to pull it off. Cara and Greef watched in horror, unable to stop what was happening. 

‘Please don’t.’ Cara begged as she fought against her captor. 

The armourer stopped in her tracks, her hands suddenly wrapping themselves around her neck as she fell onto her back. 

‘Stop.’ said a voice quietly, startling everyone in the room. 

The armourer drew in a deep breathe as air returned to her momentarily starved lungs. She pushed herself up with her arms and looked at the child whose face was mere inches from Din Djarin’s. No one was quite sure if it was the child that spoke or Din himself but everyone remained motionless as they waited to find out. 

‘I appreciate you trying to help ease my suffering but that is not a warriors death.’ replied the Din as she weakly shifted his gaze so that he could see them all ‘if I am to die of this fever let it run its course. I will have died honourably then.’ he replied as he coughed, moaning at the pain this elicited from him. 

His body once again went limp and his limbs shook with fever. For a moment Cara thought that just maybe he was going to make it through this but now she started to think that possibly that was not the case. 

‘You going to respect his wishes?’ Spat Cara as she wriggled out of the arms that had seized her. 

The armourer nodded as she pushed herself to her feet ‘I will not touch him.’ She replied as she brushed the dust from her clothes. 

She said nothing further, just left with the other fighter hot on her heels. 

‘Well done little one.’ Said Cara as she smiled at the child as her eyes locked with his. 

It gargled away as it beamed at her, raising its arms in the hope of her picking it up. She complied and scooping him up into her arms, before sitting herself down before Din. There was no way she was going to leave him now if he was to die he wouldn’t die alone. She would make sure of that. She watched him for hours as his body writhed, unable to hide his pain as its presence escaped his lips. She did all she could to soothe him but the convulsions still tore his body. She found to keep her eyes open as exhaustion threatened to drown her. Slapping her face as he eyes grew heavier. The child watched helplessly as his father figure suffered, unable to heal what ailed him. She sat there for what felts like an age before her body finally gave in to exhaustion. She did not know how long she slept, but she was woken with a start. The child squealed and cried as it tugged at Din’s clothes. He has grown completely still.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is :) I hope you enjoy it! I may write a sequel at some point but for now. Let me know what you think!

The colour drained from Cara’s face as she frantically searched for a pulse and breathed a huge sigh of relief when she found one, it was weak but it was there. Moving her ear closer to his helmet she could then hear his quiet ragged breathes.

‘It’s okay little one he’s still with us.’ She said as she choked back the need to burst into tears.

The armourer returned a little while later and said that his body was too weak to even shake now, that he probably would not make it much longer. Cara refused to believe that he was going to die. He won’t die, he’ll make it out of this. He always makes it, in the end, she thought to herself as she sat at his side with the child on her lap. They both watched him intently, worried he’d disappear like a whiff of smoke if they didn’t.

‘Still hasn’t broken?’ asked Greef as he walked into the forge, a sombre expression across his face.

‘No.’ Stated Cara as she rubbed her eyes with her hand ‘But he continues to breathe. Anyone else would have perished but he continues to fight.’

‘Its so hot in here. Surely that can’t be helping him? Perhaps we could move him somewhere cooler?’

‘Where do you suggest?’ asked Cara as she looked at him with quizzing eyes.

‘Some of the rooms down here are much cooler, perhaps we can find one that is empty.’

‘That is not a bad idea.’ came a monotone voice from the entrance ‘We have a section in these tunnels a little way down that remains very cold so we store our food and drink supplies there. I believe there is an empty room we could place him in. I will fetch help so that we can move him and his cot down there.’

Cara nodded at the Mandalorian that had said it and then looked at Din, a part of her felt that this could perhaps work. The Mandalorian soon returned with others and together they lifted a limp Din Djarin and carried him down a dark tunnel, the air turning rigid as the cold hit them. Behind them, Cara and Greef carried the cot that he had been led on, the Child perched on top.

‘In here.’ said one of the fighters as he turned into a small room.

There was a small slit in the wall that let through a small amount of light, into the room. Cara and Greef placed the cot against the wall and shifted out of the way so that the Mandalorians could place Din back down again.

‘We shall leave you now.’ said one as he nodded at them ‘Someone will come to find out how he is doing later.’

‘Thank you’ Said Cara as she nodded back.

‘I must leave too.’ said Greef as he turned to leave ‘I will try and come back later.’

Cara just nodded in understanding before turning her attention solely to Din. Greef watched her for a moment before leaving his two companions, unsure what he’d return to. Cara heard him leave but her eyes were fixed on Din, her hand on his shoulder she could feel his shivers beneath her fingertips.

‘Come on buddy let's beat this.’ she said as she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze ‘The kid needs you’

He did reply, just laid there motionless, his raspy breathing the only sound that filled the air. Cara’s breath hitched in her throat as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill ‘I need you’ she whispered as she wiped them away with her arm.

Relieved that he could not hear her she leaned back against the stone ball behind her and readied herself for a long wait. Minutes merged into hours. Cara did not let herself fall asleep this time, the memory of what happened last time still scared her. The child spent most of its time huddled against Din, its eyes watching him so closely. It made Cara smile to see how much the child cared for the Mandalorian. She leaned her head back and stared at a large misshapen brick in the wall opposite, her mind wandering to what would happen if Din didn’t survive this. Images of him stood there, Moff Gideon in his grasp as the black blade pierced his flesh. It then flashing to him dropping to his knees, and then Din in her arms as he struggled for breath.

‘Interesting wall?’ said a quiet voice making Cara jump.

Turning her head her eyes were with met with Din looking right at her. She scooted to his side, her fingers touching his skin, still hot but nowhere near as bad as it had been. Was it working?

‘How long have we been here?’ he asked, there was no strength in his voice.

‘Around four days.’ she replied ‘You developed a fever.’

‘Ah.’

‘It seems to be going down not so hopefully that means its breaking and you’ll be okay.’ she said, her smile stretching from ear to ear.

‘Thank you.’ he said as he placed his hand on hers.

‘What for?’

‘Staying.’ he said.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. She wondered if he could see her blushing in the dim light so she looked away embarrassed by how his touch made her feel.

‘Whats wrong?’ he asked.

‘Nothing I thought I heard something.’ she lied as she looked back to him, her smile not convincing even herself.

‘I heard what you said.’ he continued, his gaze flicking between the child and her.

‘What I said?’ she said as she felt her chest get tighter.

‘That the child needed me.’ he replied.

She flinched at his words. Something she knew he wouldn't have missed.

‘Oh yes?’

‘You said you need me.’ he said softly, seeing her fall back on her hand ‘What did you mean by that?’

Cara opened her mouth but the words escaped her. She fumbled for what to say but came up blank. How was she to explain something that she struggled to understand herself?

‘I’m not sure.’ she said as she leaned against the wall again with her head in her hands.

He said no more, exhaustion washing over him again. He drifted back into the sweet, waters of oblivion. Noticing that he had passed out again she breathed a slight sigh of relief. She knew that he wouldn’t let it drop but at least she had time to try and work out herself why she’d said it. A few hours passed again and his fever continued to fall. Cara was confident he was through it now but he was still yet to wake up. His breathing was stronger and his body no longer shook. Greef had returned at one point and was relieved to learn that the Mandalorian was no longer in danger. They had checked his wounds and were happy with how they were healing. It was just a case of him resting and building up his strength. The child sat at Din’s side the whole time, curl up in the crook of his arm. Cara was woken with a start again by the child squealing but this time it was the child squealing with joy as Din stroked its ear.

‘Nice to see you too you little whomp rat.’

‘Someones feeling better.’ said Cara as she rubbed her tired eyes.

Din was sat up in this cot, the child on his lap. He turned his attention to the woman smiling at him.

‘Yes.’ he replied as he nodded at her.

‘I’m glad.’ she said as she stretched her legs out in front of her ‘I was starting to forget what daylight was like.’ she joked.

‘Thank you again for staying with me and for caring for the baby.’ he said, his gaze returning the child in his lap,

‘You’re welcome.’ she said as she smiled at him.

They sat in silence a while, the only sounds coming from the child as it giggled when Din tickled it. It was finally over. The child was safe or so they hoped. Din wasn’t sure what he would do now. He would continue to search for the child’s family but he had started to think that perhaps he was his family now, and he didn’t mind that.


End file.
